Heart of a Lion
by naluandadrienette
Summary: When her kingdom is overruled and the people she loves the most dies, Marinette feels desperate for revenge.Many have lost hope, But, even in the darkest times, hope will rise. Au, characters die, but come back.


Cunning, ambitious, monster, dangerous, murder. Those were only a _few_ words she was called, a few which was part of a greater number to describe her. All true of course, but did they truly understand the reason behind her actions?

It's not like she wanted to be feared, its not like she wanted all the blood thats on her hands. But they _wouldn't_ understand why. Why she had to do this.

In some odd way, the situation was quite hilarious. A one for the books, yes, she could see the story now.

 _Former princess, of what was the most powerful and respectful kingdom, becomes local bandit in search of revenge for the person whom she loved since she was a 13 year old child. But whom no one doubted didn't return her feelings since he never thought of her as more than a close, doesn't help he was a noble knight, which would've made the love forbidden. Ha! How cliche._

Giving a sour chuckle, Marinette slumped on the tree stump which she was currently using as a chair. She dragged her petite hands down her face, trying to keep the salty liqued that now threatened to stream down her from her clenched eyes.

"Hey kid, you okay? You're kinda scrarin' us a little bit." A nasal voice called.

Lifting her head from her hands, she saw two floating fae-like creatures above her. One was resembled a black cat, with his green slit eyes and soft ears atop his abnormally large head. He had a petite body and stick like limbs. The other one was quite similar to him, except of resembling a cat, she looked like a ladybug. Her fur was a bright cherry red, she had large blue eyes, and she had one black dot on her forehead.

The black-cat-creature crossed his little limbs together, "Well, are you gonna answer me or just keep staring like a cat to a bird?" He said flattly. Before she could answer, the cherry red kwami gave him a smack behind the head. "Plagg," she said coldy, "let her reply when she's ready, doofus!"

The black kwami automatically shielded where he was smacked before giving his mate a pathetic pout, "Cheesus, sorry Tikki. But, next time try more careful, 'kay?" He grumbled.

Marinette gave a soft chuckle at her two kwamis. "Yeah, you don't know when the brains' gonna fall out." The ravenette teased, giving a wink at the giggling red kwami while all Plagg did to reply was make a few crude remarks underneath his breath. She gave another chuckle at his reaction.

"But, back to the point. Yes, I'm fine. Just tired and over thinking things." She reassured, waving her hand in the air as a sign of dismissal. "Anyways, we should get back to camp! Or Alya will have my head!" She said quickly, not wanting to continue the conversation anylonger.

Stuffing the Kwamis into her shoulder bag, she headed east, towards the river which flows west that she would follow back to the small camp.

XxXxX

After nearly 30 minutes of walking, she had reached River Fluèr, named for the variteys and one-of-kind roses that grew near the edges. It was also said to be the home of the Golden Deer, and who ever gazed upon the deer could have their greatest desire come to life. Though, very few believed the talltale, including Marinette herself. Nonetheless, the sight was still one to behold.

Marinette stared at the silver ring one her finger, remembering how he constantly would say how would want to see this place. He even promised he would take her, no matter what. But she knew he couldn't.

She knew why, and how it was a constant reminder of that night. How he held her face, how his eyes met her soft gaze, how he tried to say something but his final breath came before he could. Maybe, there was a way- Vointly shaking her head, Marinette refused to continue such a reckless thought. _No, he's dead. And he's never coming back._

 **AN: Hello! Thank you so much for checking this Fanfic out! Its my first one, so apologies for any mistakes . Please don't be afraid to criticize me, after all, being criticized is how writers get better!**

 **Also, its probably pretty obvious, but the person who was 'killed' was Adrien, (before you ask why im telling you this is vitally important for the future)**

 **I don't own anything! Except Ocs and plot!**


End file.
